The Guardian Godfather
by PinkEll304
Summary: Artemis Fowl has acquired a guardian that isn't fool by his intelligence or his skill at dodging questions. It seems his time as a criminal mastermind has come to a end, but he has opened a whole new world. Warning: Spanking of child.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter.**

**Alt. Universe  
><strong>

**Artemis parents are both dead but he still kidnapped Holly for the gold. His guardian is to be announced.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Godfather<p>

A figure appeared at the gate of Fowl Manor and proceeded to walk up the driveway. Cool breeze blew through the night air, causing the figure's shoulder

length pitch black hair to tangleand causing the Armani suit he was wearing to pull against his body, revealing toned muscles. Emerald green eyes narrowed

as they observed the lawn, which had been manicured and polished previously , that now looked like abattle zone had occured on it . Scorch marks were

present, bushes turn up, huge stack and foot prints littered the area. Going up to the house and stepping past the destroyed doorway into the damaged foyer

and what looked to be a trolley of gold, the figure searched until he found what he was looking for.

**"Artemis Fowl what in the world is going on here"**

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Artemis has been a bad bad boy.<em>


	2. Chapter 2 - Early Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter**

**Alt. Uni  
><strong>

**Artemis parents are both dead and he still kidnapped Holly for the gold. He has also always known about magic but found out about the fairies in same timeline as the of his mother he gave half the gold to save butlers life.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Early Arrival<p>

**"Artemis Fowl what in the world is going on here"**

Artemis spun around shocked as he took in the person standing in the hallway. For the first time in his life his brilliant mind failed him.

He could think of nothing, nothing that would explain the house, the gold, why he was up this late. Nervous he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "

Uncle Harrison why are you back so early ?!" Artemis's eyes widened as he thought "Oh my God that is the stupidest thing I have

ever said" "Why is he here he shouldn't be here till tomorrow evening"

Lord Harrison Black, Friend of the deceased Angela Fowl, Godfather of twelve year old Artemis Fowl and multi-billionaire glared at his godson, "Now is not the

time young man answer my question. Also where is Butler and his sister they should be watching you."

"Uncle Harrison," Artemis shouted indignantly, "I am perfectly capable of looking after my self"

"You can be the smartest person on the planet but you are twelve and in need of supervision" "Answer my question what happened to the manor ?"asked Lord Black.

Artemis quickly gave his godfather a run down of what had happened knowing that if he didn't or lied he would be in worse trouble than he was now because

Butler would have told Uncle Harrison anyway.

"So let me get this straight you lied to me about your whereabouts, left the country without permission, kidnapped some one and ransomed them. You also

put yourself in danger several times and caused the front of the manor to be damaged. Lord Black sighed " Artemis this is enough, I have ignored the problems

at school, complaints from teachers that attitude and disrespect because I know your parents death has affected you and with an intellect like your clashes

and misunderstandings happen." "I thought you were mature enough to handle yourself but this criminal behavior is not something I will condone an encourage

. Go to one of the guestrooms and wait for me there and take a bath I will be there in a moment"

Head bowed knowing now was not the time to argue Artemis walk up the the stairs to follow his godfather's instruction.

* * *

><p>Turning to Butler who had walked sometime during the conversation Harrison sank into a chair letting out another sigh "This cannot happen again, It appears<p>

that I have left him unsupervised for too long." "Butler I know of your relationship with the Fowl family but I am Artemis's guardian and if you allow anything

like this to happen without alerting me again you will have to find new employment.

Is that clear" Harrison said through clenched teeth. "Yes Sir" came the quick reply. There were some people that Butler knew not to cross in life and Lord Black

was one of them " Attend to your sister and retire for the night I will take care of the repairs" He said while waving his have causing all the damage to the

manor and grounds to disappear and look cleaner than it had before. With this down Harrison turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Uncle Harrison and Artemis have a stern chat and lay down some rules<p> 


	3. AN

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter Alt. Uni Artemis parents are both dead and he still kidnapped Holly for the gold. He has also always known about magic but found out about the fairies in same timeline as the of his mother he gave half the gold to save butlers life. Sorry for the inconvenience but I will update soon I'm just busy with school right now 


End file.
